Brothers
by ladynightshade1
Summary: Human TF's/A.U Owen Price and Mark Thomas are brothers from fathers on different spectrums of the law. After constant ridicule from Owen's Father,Mark runs away &tragedy strikes. Can Owen bring him back to the light? Or will it be brother against brothe


**Author's Note: Alright! New story time! 'Kay well this is my new story 'Brothers'. It may be a little confusing because I made the TF's humans so for each chapter I'll give you the names. So I hope you like it, its a plot bunny that's been hopping around my head for a while**

**Names**

**Owen Price- Optimus Prime**

**Mark Thomas- Megatron**

**Ulric Thomas- Unicron**

**Simon Price- Sentinel Prime**

**Sarah- Random...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers- I just own the names and any O.C's I happen to put in there.**

**Chapter 1- BANG!**

Its been eight years since my brother left my side. I was only ten, hardly knowing about the real world through the eyes of some one like me. Yeah, you may have your parents, but there's something about having an older sibling to guide you though the times makes in better. A hell of alot better than having a police commissioner father treating you like one of his officers.

It was the middle of August, hot and humid. Laying in the dark, the A.C set to high surfing on the web until I heard the door bell ring.

"Owen, can you get the door!" yelled my mom from the kitchen, "my hands are dirty"

"Yea, I got it" I said going down the stairs.

As I walk to the door, the bell rings again.

" Okay! I'm coming!"

I opened the door and the person that was there I could have sworn was a ghost.

"Owen" he said.

It has to been him. Even though the voice was deeper, I couldn't deny that is was him.

"Mark!"

I hugged my brother. I clung on to him to make sure her was real.

"Aw Owen look at you," Mark started, griping onto my shoulder," your not the lil' skinny ten year old I left all those years ago"

"I'm eighteen now Mark, of course I'm not" I said nudging him.

I'm surprised at myself for acting so warm to him. I guess I'm just relieved to see him alive. I thought my father was going to kill him for leaving. He beat him so bad. Mark couldn't take it anymore of him putting him down, so he left. Dad searched for him, but it was like he vanished from the Earth itself.When I showed Mark to our unsuspecting mother; she got meatloaf all over his face and hair. She was ecstatic. For the rest of that afternoon we just sat around the kitchen table. Talking, laughing, just happy- how we used to be.

Our light laughter changed to nervous looks when the door unlocked, my father entering the house.

"Hey whats all the commotion?" he said laughing

The laughter on his face faded once his deep blue eyes met with Mark's steely grey ones.

"Oh, it's you" Dad spat, " you bastard"

"Don't start with me Price" said Mark glaring at him,"I'm here to see _my_ family"

"_Your _family? Last time I heard we weren't your family"

" I'm not talking about you!"

"Please!"hissed my mom, " Simon, for once can you stop bickering! He is my son and I'm glad he'd came to see me"

"No, he's not your son. He belongs to that no good Ulric Thomas!" bellowed dad

"What does his father have to do with this?"

" It has everything to do with it Sarah!" yelled Dad," Thomas shot me!"

My father pulled his shirt to reveal three shiny bullet wombs on his shoulder. "Did you forget that those bullets hit my artery? Owen wouldn't had had a father! Did you want that Sarah?"

"Dad get out of her face!" I yelled pushing him away from her but then he hit me.

The next thing that happened was so fast it took me a while for it to register with my brain. A flash of silver from Mark's waist, a gun shot, a high pitched scream, a thud on the floor. Everything was a blur except for Mark standing above my father with the gun in his hand. My father gripped at his chest the blood flowing freely from under his hand. My eyes were fixed on Mark. He didn't look the same. His features were now fiercer, sharper, but I could see that he felt free. I went to my father and held his head in my arms and my mother was sprawled on top of him.

" Why?" I gasped

" You know why Owen" said Mark finally putting the gun . Tears flowed hot from my eyes. I didn't know how to feel. He killed my father but he was my brother. My other piece the one who cared when nobody else did. But no one has the right to kill someone because of what they done to just you. I was frustrated,so I lept at him in. I pushed him outside in the yard ready to fight him, but he just took me by the neck choking me.

"I don't want to hurt you Owen" said Mark," I know this would develop problems between us, but just promise me this"

"What?" I gasped angrily

" No matter what happens, we're still brothers"

At the present time I could not say any thing, but I just look at him and blinked twice. He smirked a little.

" I love you Owen"

**Author's Note: So! did you like it? I hope you did. And If you did, please Review, it will be greatly appreciated!**


End file.
